monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Monster High is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Common ways words are monsterfied is by the creation of portmaneaus with the words "claw", "scare", and "creep". Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. For instance, "dodgeball" is just as likely to be used as "dodgeskull", and though "creature" is the monsterfied word of "teacher", when students go creature spotting in the catacombs, they are creature spotting, not teacher spotting. Most of the characters' names themselves are monsterfied puns on regular names and words. In the Monster High book continuity, where monsters are discriminated by humans, this is a plot point, as the characters use adjusted versions of their monster names to keep their true identity hidden. Names *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton (Ghoulfriends Forever) *Scariette Goremonni: Harriette Formonni *Justin Biter: Justin Bieber *Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Tina Hay: Tina Fey (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) *Feral Streak: Meryl Streep (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) *''See also: celebrity backgrounders'' *Boo-Lu Cerone: Lu-Lu Cerone *Goredashian: Kardashian (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) People * RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters (''Monster High'' book series) * Normie: human (common, a semi-derogative name for humans) * NUDI - Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots: anti-discrimination of monsters movement (''Monster High'' book series) * R.I.P - RAD Intel Party: meeting of NUDI (''Monster High'' book series) * Ghoul: girl (common) * Ghoul: student (common) * Ghoul: fool ("Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Manster: guy (common) * Creature: teacher (common) * Bloody: buddy (cartoon) * Fleshman: freshman (Facebook) * Dismembers: members (''School Clubs'' cards) * Store lurk: store clerk (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Ogre achiever: over achiever (Ghoul Spirit) * Goredian: guardian (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Cursed-toadian: custodian ("Fright On!") * VAMP: Vampire's Against Meat Products (Draculaura's Basic diary) Science & School * Ghoul - school (common) * back-to-skull: back to school (common) * Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Mad Science: Science (common) * Drivers Dread: Driver's Ed * Clawculus: Calculus (common) * Home Ick: Home Ec (common) * Biteology: Biology (common) * Parent-creature conferences: parent-teacher conferences * Dragonomics: Economics (Skulltastic Survival) * Freakynomics: Economics ("Falling Spirits") * Physical Deaducation: Physical Education (common) * G-ogre-phy: Geography (common) * Ocean-ogre-phy: Oceanography (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Study Howl: Study Hall (common) * Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) (common) * Skullastic: Scholastic (common) Sport * Fearleading: cheerleading (common) * Casketball: basketball (common) * Foot-ball: football (Ghoul Spirit, played with an actual foot) * Screech volleyball: beach volleyball (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * Dodgeskull: dodgeball ("Dodgeskull") * Batminion: badminton (Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty) * Hide and Shriek: Hide and Seek * Goo-jitsu: Ju-jitsu (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Kung-Boo: Kung-Fu (Ghoulfriends til the End) * Arts and Bat: Arts and Craft (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Crack and Shield: Track and Field (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) Places * Creepchen: kitchen (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Creepateria: cafeteria (common) * Food corpse: food court (Clawdeen Wolf's 'School's Out' diary) * Study Howl: study hall ("Photo Finish") * Vampitheater: amphitheater (Ghoul Spirit ''& Fright On!) * Screamatorium: auditorium (Facebook) * Li-bury: Library * Maul: mall (common) * Die-ner: diner ('Maul Fashion' descriptions) * Doombai: Dubai ("From Fear to Eternity") * Entrail Park: Central Park (Facebook) * Fangladesh: Bangladesh ("From Fear to Eternity") * Fanghai: Shanghai * Hauntlywood: Hollywood (''Hauntlywood) * Haunt Kong: Hong Kong ("From Fear to Eternity") * Howlywood: Hollywood ("Road to Monster Mashionals") * New Goreleans: New Orleans ("Hickmayleeun") * Gnarleston: Charleston ("Hickmayleeun") * Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Home of the boos: Home of the Blues (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scaris: Paris (Robecca Steam's 'Between Classes' diary) * Scarehara: Sahara ("From Fear to Eternity") * Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo ("Uncommon Cold") * Four Screamers: Four Seasons ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef (Facebook) * Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains (Facebook) * Bitealy: Italy (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck: New York (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Volt: New York (Monster High Official Site) * Los Fangeles: Los Angeles (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Batlanta: Atlanta (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Londoom: London (mentioned in Twyla's 13 Wishes diary) * Barcegroana: Barcelona (Hauntlywood) * Barceluna: Barcelona (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Boolin: Berlin (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Weresaw: Warsaw (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Rotland: Scotland (Lorna McNessie profile) Communication * iCoffin: iPhone (common) * E-gore: E-mail (Facebook) * Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monsterpedia: Wikipedia (Ghoulfriends Forever) * FrightTube: YouTube (Volume 2) * Critter: Twitter ("Ghouls Rule") * Zbay: Ebay (These Boots Were Made for Rolling) Entertainment * 7tween: Seventeen (cartoon) * Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples ("Game of DeNile" and common) * Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine (cartoon) * Scary Rotter: Harry Potter ("Sibling Rivalry") * Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare ("A Scare of a Dare") * Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard (cartoon) * West Side Gory: West Side Story ("Scream Building") * Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle (Ghoulfriends Forever) * A Midsummer Night Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Wonderful Wizard of Clawz: Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Alice's Adventures in Zombieland: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof (Ghoulfriends Forever) Companies and Products * Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Scaremes: Hermes (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Werewolf Hairlines: Werewolf Airlines (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Morgue Magazine: More Magazine (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck Times: New York Times (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Furberry: Burberry * Bark Macobs: Marc Jacobs * Jean Maul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier * Ghoulbana: Dolce & Gabbana * Cadaver: Versace * Alexander McScream: Alexander McQueen (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) Food * Ghoulash: goulash (Deuce Gorgon's 'Basic' diary) * creepfast: breakfast * food fright: food fight * Dragon noodle soup: chicken noodle soup (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Screechza: pizza (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * casketdillas: quesadillas(Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * scream cheese: cream cheese (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * crones: scones (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * scream scorn: creamed corn (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Spookacino: cappuccino ("All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean") * Coffinccino: cappuccino (Frankie Stein's 'Basic' diary) * Batchup: ketchup (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Monstard: mustard (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Catnippuchino: cappuchino ([[Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary|Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary]]) * Raspscary boofflé: Raspberry soufflé (I Scream, You Scream) Exclamations * Voltage (common, Frankie Stein) * Oh my Ra: Oh my God (cartoon, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my ghoul: Oh my God (common) * Golden (common, Cleo de Nile) * Royal (common, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my goth: Oh my God (common) * Ka: Bull (''Monster High'' book series, Cleo de Nile) * Grinds my gears (common, Robecca Steam) * Boo-la la: Ooh la la (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Merci boo-coup: merci beaucoup (common, Rochelle Goyle) * S'il ghoul plait: s'il vous plait (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Deary me (Ghoulfriends series, Robecca Steam) * Thank gore: Thank God (Gory Gazette) Other * Cleo-patronize: patronize (used by Cleo De Nile in New Ghoul @ School) * Gore-geous: gorgeous (Twitter) * Scare-born: airborn * Scratch: patch (Teen Scream) * howl-to: how to (Teen Scream) * a'claws: applause (common) * werecatnap:catnap (Teen Scream) * dynastic: dynamic (common, used only with respect to mummies) * dead on: head on (common) * furrious: furious (Teen Scream) * resurrect: rethink (Teen Scream) * Slaybor Day: Labor Day * Rot Iron: Wrought Iron (Rochelle Goyle bio) * Hex Factor: X Factor (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Of corpse: Of course (Gory Gazette) * Dead-icated: dedicated (Gory Gazette) * killer (common) * fear-a-mid: pyramid * misinfearmation:misinformation * fear pressure: peer pressure * hiss-teria: hysteria * scales: nails * nome: home * scream: team * Frightday: Friday * ghoulest: coolest * bad scare day: bad hair day * Beast: best (common) * clawditions: auditions * Unlife: life (common) * sunscream: sunscreen (Ghoulfriends Jus Want to Have Fun) * Talon Show: talent show * mortalfied: mortified (common) * Scaretige: heritage (Scaris: City of Frights) * frights: lights (Scaris: City of Frights) * trolliday: holiday (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * cat-astrophe: catastrophe (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * GFF (Ghoul Friend Forever): Best Friend Forever * Scaredevil: daredevil (Robecca Steam bio) * Creep shoot: crap shoot (Jackson Jekyll bio) * Ghoul: good (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scary: very (common) * Scare: Fair (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Spooktacular: spectacular (common) * Fangtastic: fantastic (common) * Vamptastic: fantastic(Uncommon Cold) * Phantastic: fantastic (Facebook) * Scaretastic: fantastic (common) * Fintastic: fantastic (common, used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Forbitten: forbidden (on SO Draculaura's box) * Fur real: for real (Monster High (book series)|''Monster High'' book series) * Purrfect: perfect (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Purrfectionist: perfectionist (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Purrfur: prefer (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Purrhaps: perhaps (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Clawsome: awesome (common) * Aqua-some: awesome ("Fear the Book", used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Creeperific: terrific (common) * Poltergeistable: possible (Ghoul Spirit) * Scream: team ("Scream Building") * Fangsolutely: absolutely * Cornertomb: cornerstone (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Clawditions: auditions ("Clawditions") * Toads: totes; totally (common) * Boo's who: who's who (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Scream of the crop: cream of the crop (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * To mortalfy: to mortify (common) * To fang out: to hang out (common) * To lurk: to look (Facebook) * To scream: to seem (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * To ghoulmunicate: to communicate (Ghoul Spirit) * To Cleopatronize: to patronize (common, used only in relation to mummies) * Boo-b-que: barbeque (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Screesearch: research (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Decomposition book: composition book (Facebook) * Ghoul Will: Good Will (Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary & Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Creeptionary: dictionary (Facebook) * Horrorscope: horoscope ("Horrorscope") * Monsturizer: moisturizer (common) * Fearbook: yearbook (common) * Creepover: sleepover (common) * Fearasil: Clearasil ("Bad Zituation") * Howly: hardly (Scream All About It!) * Delightful: defrightful (Scream All About It!) * Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect (Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer (Nefera de Nile's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Honest to claw: honest to God (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Self-decapitating: self-deprecating (Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary) * scarepy - therapy (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Scariff: Sheriff (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) Category:Franchise